Momentos
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Distintos momentos entre Kotetsu y Barnaby. Principalmente BarnabyxKotetsu.


Hola. He decidido escribir algunos capítulos cortos de Tiger & Bunny. En lo personal prefiero la pareja BarnabyXKotetsu, así que no se sorprendan si es así.

Espero que les guste este primer cortito.

Como siempre nada es mío, excepto la historia.

Música

Era una noche tranquila, habían hecho algunos arrestos para el programa, Kotetsu había destruido algunas cosas de la ciudad, Barnaby como siempre había llamado toda la atención, simplemente había sido un día normal. Y como si fuera una cosa milagrosa Barnaby había invitado a Kotetsu a beber algo a su departamento.

No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que el rubio invitaba de forma tan libre al moreno a su hogar, lo normal era que Kotetsu se auto invitara o que llevara al rubio a su propia casa, por lo que el mayor no evitó sonreír como idiota y aceptar la oferta. Feliz por sentirse cada día un poco más cerca de su amigo y pasar buenos momentos a su lado.

Cenaron arroz frito preparado por Kotetsu porque Barnaby seguía siendo malo en la cocina, habían bebido algunas copas de vino y luego la charla siguió a otros temas no tan importantes en el living.

A veces Kotetsu no podía evitar pensar que la comodidad que sentía al lado de Bunny era algo extraña, después de todo ¿era normal sentirse tan cómodo con alguien? Podía entenderlo si fueran un hombre y una mujer, creía que lo que sentía por aquel serio rubio era algo mayor que una simple amistad y eso lo confundía. Pero luego recordaba que su relación de por si siempre había sido extraña, así que tampoco se había dedicado a pensar mucho del asunto.

De pronto Barnaby se había levantado de su lugar y se había acercado a su computadora para poner música. Kotetsu lo observó en silencio mientras bebía de su copa y se acomodaba un poco más en el suelo. Ninguno solía sentarse en la única silla de aquel departamento, así que siempre se quedaban en el suelo. Pero Kotetsu estaba seguro que pronto su amigo compraría otra silla o un sillón debido a sus continuas visitas.

No evitó sonreír por aquel pensamiento.

Las voces altas e inconfundibles demostraron que había puesto una ópera.

No era un secreto que a Barnaby le gustara la ópera. Lo había mencionado en una que otra entrevista y Kotetsu había visto y escuchado algunos discos de sus óperas favoritas las veces en que se había quedado en la casa del rubio.

Kotetsu nunca había sido un fan de la música clásica y muchos menos de la ópera. En realidad ni siquiera sabía si ambas cosas eran una o pertenecían a ramas musicales diferentes.

- ¿Y cómo se llama esta canción? – Preguntó por tercera vez mientras veía la cara de su compañero, este había regresado a su sitio. Barnaby suspiró en respuesta.

- Para qué molestarme en decírtelo si lo volverás a olvidar.

Kotetsu no evito hacer un puchero por aquella respuesta, luego sonrió aceptando aquella verdad y es que Bunny lo conocía tan bien.

- ¿Tienes alguna otra música que no sea opera Bunny?

- ¿Te molesta?

- No. – Respondió con rapidez, lo que menos quería era hacer sentir mal a su compañero. – Es solo que de pronto me dieron ganas de escuchar piano.

- ¿Piano?

- ¡Hey! No me mires con esa cara de sorpresa.

- No puedo evitarlo. – Barnaby ensanchó la sonrisa, a Kotetsu simplemente le encantaba ese rostro sonriente. – No parece algo que tú escucharas.

- Bueno no… pero en algún momento escuché mucha música clásica.

Barnaby lo observó con duda, el moreno no evitó sonreír con aquella respuesta.

- Verás… - Kotetsu dudó un poco en seguir hablando, lo que diría a continuación sería algo bueno y a la vez doloroso. Observó un poco a Bunny y optó por seguir. – Cuando Tomoe quedó embarazada, escuchaba música clásica para Kaede.

- Entiendo.

- Sí. – Kotetsu no evitó observar el cielo a través de la ventana de su amigo. – Me decía que habían ciertas melodías que incentivaban el desarrollo de los niños. – Volvió a fijarse en el rostro del rubio y sonrió, la ópera continuaba escuchándose. - ¡Supongo que por eso Kaede es tan inteligente!

- Si, realmente es una niña muy despierta.

- ¿Cierto que si? Todo gracias a Tomoe y sus grandes ideas.

- Nada que ver con su padre. – No evitó burlarse el rubio.

- ¡Hey!

Ambos rieron nuevamente y después el silencio reinó. A Kotetsu no le gustaba mucho hablar de estas cosas, pero sabía que Bunny lo entendía. Bunny era más que un mejor amigo, era una persona muy preciada para el moreno y por eso mismo confiaba en él.

- ¿Algún tema en especial que desees escuchar?

- ¿Eh?

- De aquellas melodías que la señora Tomoe ponía ¿deseas escuchar una?

- Pues…

La pregunta lo había sorprendido, pero estaba agradecido por el gesto.

Su mente rápidamente empezó a procesar. Tal vez lo suyo no era ese tipo de música, pero tenía buenos recuerdos gracias a esta y por ello también recordaba algunos nombres.

- Me gustaría escuchar una que se llama Cloud Atlas.

- No la conozco.

- No lo dudo, no está dentro de la lista de melodías para bebés, pero es buena.

- Ya veremos.

Nuevamente Barnaby se acercó a su computador y comenzó a buscar la melodía. Una vez logrado aquello el ambiente fue envuelto con los bellos tonos del piano.

Kotetsu no evitó cerrar los ojos, dejando que aquellas notas lo envolvieran y lo trasladaran a un pasado bien lejano y feliz.

"Aun puedo ver su sonrisa en esos días tan especiales" No evitó pensar mientras la imagen de su amada se aparecía por su mente.

La melodía continúo llenándolo con diversas y fuertes emociones.

- ¿Kotetsu? – El tono preocupado del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente observó a su compañero.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kotetsu estaba confundido y la expresión preocupada de Barnaby no cambiaba. La música seguía, Barnaby se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado de Kotetsu, este último no le quitó la mirada.

- Estas llorando. – Susurró mientras levantaba su mano y sacaba algunas lágrimas del moreno.

Este en respuesta sintió al fin las lágrimas y abrió un poco los ojos en sorpresa. Observó un poco la mano de Barnaby y luego el rostro de su compañero.

- Si… - Cerrando los ojos apoyó su frente en el hombro del rubio. – Es solo…

- Lo sé. – Barnaby dejó que el mayor se apoyara, una mano la llevó con duda a la espalda del mayor y suavemente la dejó ahí.

Y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, dejando que la melodía los envolviera, que el calor que sentían sus cuerpos y corazones al tenerse tan cerca se quedaran el mayor tiempo posible.

Las lágrimas del moreno se habían acabado, pero no quería alejarse del rubio, le gustaba la sensación que le transmitía su compañero.

- Kotetsu.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Quieres quedarte hoy?

Kotetsu se tensó un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a relajarse.

Era Bunny.

Siempre que fuera Bunny la respuesta seria…

- Sí. – Respondió con una sonrisa mientras la melodía se repetía.

Inicio 23 – 10 – 14

Término 24 – 10 - 14

Y así concluye mi primer fic de este fandom.

La melodía Cloud Atlas pertenece a una película con el mismo nombre y que amo mucho.

Creo que los personajes me quedaron un poco OOC, pero según mi modo de verlo, esto esta ambientado después de la segunda película, así que se tienen más que confianza.

Kotetsu aun es un poco idiota para reconocer o poner un nombre a sus sentimientos por Bunny.

Nos leemos.

Cualquier cosa no duden en comentar.


End file.
